Taylean/Image Gallery
Anime Taylean_Ballform_(closed).png|Taylean in closed ball form Taylean_Ballform_(open).png|Taylean in open ball form Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (3).PNG|Taylean in Bakugan form Taylean_Gun_Red_Slash_Sword.png|Taylean using Gun Red - Slash Sword Taylean SLASH RISE THUNDER.png|Taylean using Slash Rise Thunder Taylean_Root-Core-Battle_Bastion.jpg|Taylean using Root Core - Battle Bastion Tayleanms1.JPG|Taylean using Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash Taylean flame.png|Taylean using Heavy Weight - Metal Blast Taylean_Kazami_Style-Fire_Illusion.png|Taylean's ability Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.49.08 AM.png|Taylean using Slash Hyper - Sword Storm Tayleans.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego Taylean_Gun_Red-Tokish_Waru.png|Taylean's ability Gun Red - Tokish Waru Taylean_Shooting_Storm_Twister.jpg|Taylean using Shooting Storm Twister Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Flame_Seal.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Flame Seal Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Ground_False_Slash.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Ground False Slash Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Slash_Tornado.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Slash Tornado Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.34 AM.png|Taylean using '''Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.11 AM.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Phoenix_Twister.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister Taylean_Shooting_Destruction_Slash.png|Taylean using Shooting Destruction Slash Tayleanjump.png taylean hit.png|Taylean getting hit by Hyper Pulsor Taylean reach.png Taylean explosion.png|Taylean getting hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Shooting star.png|Taylean about to be hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Taylean and Shun's official art on the Cartoon Network website BrawlersvsSilent.png|Taylean being protected by Boulderon & Wolfurio taylean using KAZAMI STYLE BLITZ SHILED.png taylean getting hit by BATTLE SIGN.png|Taylean getting hit by Terror Sign taylean summoning mechtogan.png|Taylean summoning Silent Strike shun_and_taylean_by_wolfsknight-d3bguyd.jpg Wow.PNG|Taylean and Shun out-of-sync W.bmp.jpg|Taylean summoning Silent Strike U.bmp.jpg|Taylean and Shun X.bmp.jpg|Taylean and Silent Strike o.bmp.jpg|Taylean in open ball form Cc.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean at the Battle Royale Q.bmp.jpg|Shun Throwing Taylean Shun MS.png Tayleansph1.JPG Taylean.png Taytay.png|Taylean tired after battle Tayleeen.png|Taylean in ball form Taylean_kick_azz_!.png|Taylean surrounded by numerous bakugan Thebrawlers.png|Bouldern, Wolfurio, Taylean and Trister Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.38.16 AM.png|Taylean finishing off Horridian Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.37.45 AM.png|Taylean using Metal Blast Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png Lolelements.PNG|Trister and Taylean vs Horridian and Bolcanon Taylean Hammermor BallForm.png|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Ball form FD4.jpg|Taylean with Infinity Trister and Fusion Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.20.55 PM.png|Taylean using Hammermor for the first time Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.14.10 PM.png|Taylean attacking with Hammermor Taylean and Hammermor.jpg MS Shun 1600x1200.jpg 2 1 0025.jpg BattleLines1.jpg Zoompha5.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png tasldjds.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.05.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.49.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.58.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.11.52 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.17.43 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.22.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.04.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.09.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.12.21 PM.png jdxkhjkahxdguwgdxw.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.28.16 PM.png BKN4 147 EA 06 big.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 3.27.11 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 3.17.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 10.03.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 10.02.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 10.02.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 10.00.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.25.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.18.39 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 1.21.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 1.21.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 1.20.37 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 5.23.14 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 5.19.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 5.16.57 PM.JPG Physical Game Pyrustaylean.jpg 5e401a256e875cf085b40a974c5252ec.jpg Bg247-1r0.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Taylean1.png Venttay.png ST.png Taylean Description BD.png ATayStand.png Tayleen1.JPG|Subterra Taylean Clear_Taylean.png|Clear Taylean Combat_Taylean.png|Combat Taylean Ventus_Taylean.png|Ventus Taylean Subterra_Taylean.png|Subterra Taylean Haos_Taylean.png|Haos Taylean Darkus_Taylean.png|Darkus Taylean Pyrus_Taylean.png|Pyrus Taylean Aquos_Taylean.png|Aquos Taylean HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Taylean with Hammermor on BD ventus_TL.PNG Taylean.PNG|Darkus Taylean on the Collection Screen Ninja style ingram cosmic KICK !.png PAxelOpenWithPTay.png VentusTaylean.png SubterraTaylean.png HaosTaylean.png DarkusTaylean.png CombatTaylean.png ClearTaylean.png Pyrus_aylean.png Aquos_Taylean_Open.png Clear_Taylean_Open.png Darkus_Taylean_Open.png Haos_Taylean_Open.png Combat_Taylean_Open.png Pyrus_Taylean_Open.png Subterra_Taylean_Open.png Ventus_Taylean_Open.png Aquos_Taylean_Closed.png Other Sun Blind (NA).png Taylean pyrus bakucore.jpg taylean animation ref sheet.jpg|Taylean's animation reference sheet, revealing his unused Japanese name, Faser Taylean-300x220.png Category:Image Galleries